


Do you like my body?

by Seogsa



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seogsa/pseuds/Seogsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонёль считает, что плохо выглядит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like my body?

\- Мёнсу, ты понимаешь, сколько времени я ни занимаюсь, всё бесполезно! 

Сонёль наматывает уже третий круг по комнате. Это один из тех редких дней, когда в общежитии никого нет, кроме них двоих, и можно немножко насладиться бездельем. И именно сегодня Сонёль решает впасть в депрессию. Мёнсу считает, что чрезмерные занятия спортом каждый раз отнимают у Сонёля частичку его мозга. 

\- Ёль, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - Мёнсу говорит это практически каждый день и уже немного устаёт повторяться.

\- Ха! - подскакивает Сонёль. - Это Ухён и Хоя прекрасно выглядят. Нет, ты видел их мышцы? Я тренируюсь не меньше, но всё равно такого результата никогда не достигну.

Кажется, всё серьёзно, потому что Сонёль редко себя сравнивает с другими. Видимо, придётся отключить все спортивные каналы на кабельном, раз их просмотр приводит Сонёля в такое состояние. 

\- Зачем ты пялишься на Ухёна и Хою? - Мёнсу наконец-то откладывает книгу в сторону и обращает внимание на друга. - Прекрати себя недооценивать, ты выглядишь очень хорошо.

\- А фанатки пишут, что я выгляжу нескладно, - Сонёль тыкает пальцем в сторону ноутбука, где скорей всего читал какие-то антифанатские сайты. У Сонёля странная тяга к мазохизму. 

\- Не знаю, какие фанатки пишут такое, но всё что я вижу это "Сонёль-оппа, такой сексуальный".

И это чистейшая правда, под любой фотографией Сонёля Мёнсу каждый раз видит лишь тонну восторгов, иногда даже больше чем под его собственными фотографиями. 

Мёнсу скрещивает руки и какое-то время они с Сонёлем гипнотизируют друг друга взглядом, пока Сонёль не фыркает и садится рядом.

\- Мёнсу, ты ведь мой друг? 

\- Предположим, - осторожно отвечает Мёнсу. 

Мёнсу дорожит Сонёлем больше чем кем-либо. Ему кажется, что он просто не сможет найти кого-то более подходящего. Сонёль единственный человек, с которым он на одной волне - у них одни интересы, шутки понятные лишь друг другу. Если бы Сонёля не было в жизни Мёнсу, то его бы обязательно стоило найти. 

\- Эй, что значит "предположим"? - Сонёль слегка толкает Мёнсу в плечо.

\- Друг, друг,- смеётся в ответ Мёнсу. Сонёль неодобрительно смотрит на него, но не выдерживает и тоже начинает смеяться.

\- Мёнсу, я привлекательный? - смех резко прекращается и Сонёль выжидающе смотрит на Мёнсу.

\- Очень, - серьёзно отвечает Мёнсу, и что-то подкатывает к горлу. 

\- И тело у меня красивое? 

\- Безупречное, я бы сказал,- Мёнсу не сдерживается и хихикает, его забавляет такое поведение. 

\- Ты смеёшься! Мёнсу, как ты можешь смеяться, когда у твоего друга тяжёлые времена?! - Сонёль картинно заламывает руки и надувает губы.

\- Прости, Ёль, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

\- Конечно, ты только и можешь, что надо мной издеваться, - Сонёль осуждающе качает головой. - Мёнсу, пожалуйста, будь чуточку серьёзней.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, всё понял, - Мёнсу поднимает руки в знак примирения. - Я, правда, считаю, что у тебя шикарное тело и тренировки тебя закалили. Горжусь тобой, мой друг. 

\- Ты даже не смотришь на меня! - восклицает Сонёль. - Мёнсу, смотри на меня. 

Смотри на меня. Это звучит так странно в голове, что Мёнсу на секунду замирает. 

\- Ёль, ну что за бред, а? - ком в горле становится всё больше и больше. 

\- Ким Мёнсу! 

Вся эта ситуация чертовски глупа, и Мёнсу не понимает, почему поддаётся. Ему становится неловко неловко, но похоже, что Сонёля это мало не волнует. Более дурацкого и странного занятия придумать просто нельзя. Мёнсу вздыхает, понимая что спорить бесполезно, и пробегается взглядом по телу Сонёля. Несмотря на домашнюю одежду, его хоть сейчас можно поместить на обложку журнала. Загар определённо идёт ему, и сейчас Сонёль выглядит более... сексуальным. Мёнсу пытается отогнать от себя дурацкие мысли, но взгляд цепляется за родинку на шее, и Мёнсу чувствует, подступающее откуда-то изнутри, смущение.

\- Я тебя вижу каждый день, так что даже если закрою глаза смогу представить в деталях, - Мёнсу пытается скрыть неловкость за раздражением. Сейчас ему очень нравится Сонёль, но такого быть не должно, правда? 

\- Ты больше на себя в зеркало смотришь, а мне нужно объективное мнение. Вот смотри, - он подвигается ближе к Мёнсу и протягивает свою руку, напрягая мышцы. - Ты считаешь этого достаточно?

Мёнсу протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать бицепс. Кто-то сверху сегодня точно проклял его, потому что это ужасно, просто ужасно, неловко. 

\- У тебя руки холодные, - Сонёль вздрагивает от прикосновения, но только почему-то по телу Мёнсу пробегают мурашки. 

\- Отличные у тебя бицепсы, - хвалит Мёнсу. - А теперь может лучше телевизор посмотрим?

Его немного пугает данная ситуация, и её лучше прекратить пока не поздно, но Сонёль игнорирует просьбу и придвигается ближе. Слишком близко к Мёнсу.

\- А теперь пресс! Ты знаешь, сколько усилий я вложил в этот пресс?

\- Конечно, знаю, если ты забыл, то мы живём вместе, и я знаю твоё расписание. 

\- Не важно. Оцени мой пресс! - Сонёль несколько взволнован, но задирает свою футболку вверх, обнажая живот.

\- Ты серьёзно? - Мёнсу проглатывает рвущийся наружу нервный смешок. Отчего-то близость полуголого Сонёля не кажется Мёнсу чем-то замечательным. И когда Сонёль кивает, Мёнсу осторожно касается живота и проводит рукой до груди. Он внимательно исследует каждую частичку тела Сонёля, сам не понимания зачем это делает. В данный момент он хочет послать всех к чёрту - Сонёля, его бицепсы, пресс, а ещё тех антифанаток, которые пишут всякие глупости.

\- М-мёнсу, - тихо зовёт Сонёль. Мёнсу касается его очень осторожно, словно чего-то боится, и Сонёль чувствует, как отчего-то начинает краснеть. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Сонёль, ты очень, очень красивый, - Мёнсу произносит это таким тоном, что у Сонёля что-то переворачивается внутри. Он сам ничего не понимает, но в данный момент он чувствует, что разум точно его покинул.

\- Можно... - Мёнсу собирает всю свою решительность. - Можно я тебя поцелую? 

Глаза Сонёля слегка расширяются в удивлении, но он кивает. 

Сначала Мёнсу прикасается к его губам совсем невесомо, а потом, словно пробуя, он более настойчиво целует Сонёля, заставляя того ответить. Мёнсу нравится целоваться, в такие моменты он может наслаждаться чувствами и не думать об окружающем мире.

Они слегка краснеют после поцелуя и Сонёль смущаясь отводит взгляд. 

\- Это... - он пытается что-то сказать, но Мёнсу его прерывает. 

\- Можно ещё?

И теперь уже не Мёнсу, а Сонёль тянется за поцелуем. 

Возникает понимание, что они уже давно могли вот так вот просто целоваться, ведь это чертовски приятно.

\- Я иногда представлял, - Сонёль шепчет прямо в губы Мёнсу, - как мы целуемся. 

Мёнсу просто обдаёт волной возбуждения, и он окончательно стаскивает с Сонёля футболку, заставляя того тихо засмеяться. 

\- Ты тоже, - Сонёль дёргает его за край майки, - разденься. 

Они стаскивают одежду слишком быстро и, оставшись обнажёнными, чувствуют себя слишком неловко. Раньше они часто видели без одежды друг друга, но сейчас совсем другая обстановка. Мёнсу первым разрушает возникшее напряжение и тянется к Сонёлю. Он проводит рукой по ключицам и целует Сонёля в шею. Сонёль кусает губы, но в итоге не выдерживает и тихо стонет. Стонет. 

\- Ха, - отрываясь комментирует Мёнсу. 

\- Заткнись, просто заткнись, - Сонёль утыкается носом в его шею.

Мёнсу продолжает целовать, пока Сонёль медленно проводит руками по его бокам. У Сонёля крепкие руки и от этих прикосновений Мёнсу возбуждается ещё сильней, ему хочется больше. Сонёль начинает тяжёло дышать, когда Мёнсу берёт в рот его сосок. Это известный факт, что Сонёль чувствителен к прикосновениям, но Мёнсу никогда не думал, что настолько. 

\- Ёль, могу я... - Мёнсу сейчас очень хочется видеть реакцию Сонёля. - ... потрогать? 

Сонёль кусает нижнюю губу и кивает в ответ. Они целуются, и Сонёль стонет в рот Мёнсу, когда тот проводит рукой по его члену. Столь неловкого момента у них не было никогда. Они оба уже не девственники, но Мёнсу чувствует себя неопытным школьником, когда они касаются друг друга. 

\- Мёнсу, - Сонёль буквально задыхается в собственных стонах, - я сейчас... Мёнсу... 

Когда Сонёль кончает, Мёнсу испытывает удовлетворение напополам с разочарованием, ведь его возбуждение никуда не пропало. Он уже хочет сам довести себя до оргазма, но Сонёль отталкивает его руку. 

\- Айщ, серьёзно, не верю, что делаю это. Хотя подрочить Киму Мёнсу вряд ли бы кто отказался.

Мёнсу не знает смеяться ему или нет, но в итоге, когда всего несколькими движениями Сонёль заставляет его кончит, он, не сдерживая громкий стон, валится на диван. На какое-то мгновение наступает тишина, которая прерывается смешком Сонёля. 

\- У меня рука в твоей сперме. 

\- Это самая неудачная фраза, которую можно было только произнести, - отвечает Мёнсу. - Ты можешь не поверить, но моя рука тоже в сперме. В твоей.

Сонёль фыркает и вытирает свою руку о живот Мёнсу и прежде, чем тот успеет спохватиться, сбегает в ванну. 

\- Ли Сонёль! 

Из ванны раздаётся лишь смех, а Мёнсу, оглядываясь на брошенную на полу одежду и слегка заляпанный диван, понимает, что его оставили убираться одного. Зато можно считать, что барьер, который должен был возникнуть, они успешно преодолели.

Но в следующий раз (а Мёнсу уверен, что он будет) в душ они пойдут вдвоём.


End file.
